SHINee Horror
by kkim99
Summary: This is about SHINee. It's horror, I guess :P At the first time, SHINee wants to go to their concert place, but then, SHINee indeed goes to a very strange and old big house at the end and finds many odd things when they live in the house.
1. Chapter 1

SHINee holds a world tour concert in somewhat place in this world. SHINee goes there by their private bus with their manager and their many assistants. Everything goes well when they are in their way, until the driver of the van stops in a gas station to full their fuel-tank up. Because of their trip which has taken quite long time without any enough rest time, they decide to take a rest for a while in that gas station.

Even when they are supposed to have rest, SHINee walks along the gas station together and talking. Then they find a big house near the gas station.

Taemin: "Hyung, look at that house. I am so curious of that, hyung!"

Onew: "So what do you think we gonna do with that house?"

Taemin: "How if go inside the house, hyung? That will be super awesome!" *excited*

Key: "What the hell are you talking about? No way! Remember our schedule, baby..." *rejecting so unfairly*

Taemin: "Yes way!" *forcing*

Minho: "Taemin, listen to your hyung."

Taemin: "Oh, come on, hyung~ this time only~ it will be interesting!"

Onew: "Well, stop that, everybody. Key is right, we have a concert soon. Instead of being like this, we'd better take a rest with manager."

Key: "Yeah. And I don't wanna make my look messy." *combing his hair*

Jonghyun: "But, we look around that house for just a minute only, don't we? It doesn't bother our schedule at all. This tome only, guys. Don't you wanna try it? It will be great I guess."

Taemin: *smilinge evilly*

Key: "Jonghyun-aah~" *irritated*

Jonghyun: "It will be okay, Kibum… Stay calm."

Onew: "Well~ everybody, let's try. But REMEMBER, only for… 15 minutes! Not more. Don't be naughty and…"

Taemin and Jonghyun are running toward the house already. Minho and Key are too.

Onew: *sighing* "Well~"

They run then stop right in front of the door of the house.

Taemin: "It is… scary, isn't it? Uh~"

Key: "You yourself wanna go here, babe."

Onew: "Let's walk around this house first."

And they go around the house. But at the end, they tired of the bigness of the house.

Jonghyun: "Let's go back, guys. We are tired, aren't we? Manager will be waiting for us so much."

After exploring the surrounding of the big house, they go to their manager. Suddenly,

Minho: "I guess we have chosen the right way. I guess we have walked on this way for many times too. But why we can't find our bus?" *lil bit panic*

Jonghyun: "We don't even see the gas station…" *start trembling*

Key: *stares at Taemin deeply* "Your fault."

Taemin: "What? Is this my fault? No way~" *seeing another side*

Key: "Yes way."

Onew: "Guys~ I guess we spent more than 15 minutes here, but I can't help thinking, will our manager leave us this way? Here, we are the artists guys, how came they go to the concert while we are still here? Are we, left? That's impossible."

Minho: "You got the point, hyung."

Onew: "Now, guys, any idea? How about we… go inside the house while waiting for them picking us up? That's what we gonna do first, right? Well that's my opinion guys. So?"

Key: "Uh~ is that the only way, hyung?" *not sure*

Minho: "I'll go with you, hyung."

Jonghyun: "I do too. Kibum?"

Key: "Umm… I'm not sure. But, I'll go."

Taemin: "Lemme in!"

Onew: "Good. Stay this way. Don't ever separate, be together. Now let's go into the house."

Finally, they decide to go inside the house while waiting for maybe their manager will look for them. They walk toward the house. They are getting closer, closer, and finally they are in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

SHINee is now in that strange and very old big house. They feel extremely awkward from the very first time they stepped their feet on the floor. It is dark. They can't see things clearly. But since the sun is shining still, they have a bit light from the window and door. The smell is not good at all. All things there are aged already. It is dirty. They are worried now. They see each other; doubting whether they will really stay in that house or leave. Members stare at Onew at the same time.

Onew: "We'll stay here until manager comes. Believe it won't take that much time. Okay?"

Members: *accepting but still a bit doubt*

Then they discover what are inside the house. They go upstairs and they find 5 rooms there indeed.

Onew: "Okay. Let's stay here. Each person gets one room. Is it fine?"

Members: *accepting*

The time goes quickly. Now it is cold, quiet, long, and… maybe scary night they have to face. They decided to go to bed earlier to have more energy, and then in the next morning they will try to look for their manager.

Onew: "Now go to sleep, guys. Be careful and if you find out something, tell the others. Sleep tight."

Then, they go to their rooms to sleep ignoring the condition of the house.

Onew: "Oh, lemme close the doors, windows, and curtains first." Onew goes downstairs to do his duty.

Finish doing those things, Onew wants to go to bed. But when he walks, the wind blows up so hard and makes the curtains opened. Onew looks back, and fix them. When he walks again, the same thing happens once more; the curtains are opened by the wind and Onew has to fix them yet again. For this time, Onew makes really sure he has done this well and he will never do this another time. Then he goes to his room. Over again, the wind does the same like it does before. Onew starts getting annoyed, but he will fix the curtains still. When he looks outside the window, he looks a very pale and thin weird girl sitting down in front of him and staring at him so deeply. She wears white but unclean dress and her hair cover almost all her face and body. She then puts her hand on the window and Onew looks at her sharp long nails.

Onew: *turning back* "OMMOH~ what the hell was that? Oh God, I must be wrong! I am sleepy, yet I am dreaming. Oh God…" Onew runs to his room.

Taemin is in his room already. He is super sleepy, so he goes to sleep very fast. He sleeps well. He feels warm too since he is wearing a very thick blanket he found on his bed. Suddenly, Taemin feels something wrong with his blanket. But he ignores it and continues sleeping. But the wrong feeling goes still. Taemin finally looks down what under his blanket. Taemin is so damn shocked of what he sees; a very thin little boy is there laying on his stomach, and then unexpectedly the little boy stares at Taemin back with his red eyes and vey pale skin.

Taemin runs out from his room. He runs to Key's room since it is the nearest.

Taemin: *waking Key up* "Hyung! Hyung! Wake up! I saw a ghost! I saw it! Hyung!" *panic*

Key: *not fully awaken* "Uh~ what the hell is wrong? You gotta be kidding. Just sleep, baby~" *ignoring Taemin*

Taemin: "I saw it, hyung!" *getting more panic*

Key: "Taeminnie~ don't be naughty… "

Taemin: *upset* "Hyuuung~ Ah, can I sleep here with you, hyung? Please, hyung. I'm begging!"

Key: "What? Uh~ just sleep here…"

Taemin: *feeling saved* "Thanks, hyung!" Taemin sleeps with Key at the end. He is totally frightened by the thing in his room.

Minho is sleeping well in his room, until he is bothered by the 'knock-knock' sound he heard.

Minho: "Uh~ that must be a bird knocks the door downstairs…"

But it sounds loud and bothers Minho so badly. Minho finally awakens. He looks around and nothing is wrong. He looks under his bed, and he can't believe of what he saw. A very old lady with her untidy long hair, pale skin full of greatly wrinkles, is on the floor under his bed knocking Minho's bed.

Minho runs out and wakes his friends up.

Members: *not so consciously walking out their rooms*

Minho: "Here is sooo… strange! I'm telling!"

Onew: "Well~ that's what I'm feeling."

Taemin: "I do too! I am afraid now."

Jonghyun: "Uh~ Really?" *anxious*

Key: "Guys, don't scare me please…"

Minho: "No, we are totally serious. I don't wanna sleep there anymore."

Key: "Just sleep. Any odd things won't scare us."

Onew: "You can say that because you haven't had any odd things scare you, Kibum."

Key: "Uh~" *feeling blamed*

Onew: "Umm~ Sorry… Now how about we go downstairs and sleep in the living room together?"

Members: *doubting*

They are confused. They stuck in the silent.

Jonghyun: "Come on, guys…" Finally they go downstairs and decide to sleep there together in the living room for this night.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon has done its duty to light up the night. Now it's the time for the sun to shine in the morning. Members wake up in the house, still.

Taemin: "Ommoh~ I wish that was only a nightmare."

Key: "I do wish when I open my eyes I am on the dorm already."

Jonghyun: "I miss Sekyung."

Key: "Yeaaah~"

Minho: "I can't believe I say this, but, I miss manager."

Taemin: "I do too,hyung."

Onew: "Guys, why didn't we call manager from the first time we were here? Damn it!"

Key: "Ah~ my Blackberry is in my bag. And my bag is in the bus."

Taemin and Minho: "Mine is too."

Members stare at Jonghyun which is playing with Blackberry.

Onew: "Call manager now."

Jonghyun: "Umm~ I wanna call my girlfriend first, kekekeke~"

Key: *rolled eyes*

Minho: "You can ask for help to her too, can't you? Let's look for help very soon."

Jonghyun: *calling Shin Sekyung*

Taemin: "Any answer?"

Jonghyun: "Wait, Taeminnie."

Jonghyun waits patiently until Shin Sekyung answers his call. Quite long time Jonghyun needs to wait for Shin Sekyung's answer. While waiting, the phone is disconnected instead.

Jonghyun: "Hmm~ what the hell is wrong?" *looking at his Blackberry screen*

Jonghyun then puts his Balckberry on his ear again. But suddenly, he, moreover, hears a very unclear sound. It sounds like a sound of a very old man is murmuring. The voice sounds louder. Jonghyun is amazed.

Jonghyun: "What happens?" *looking at his Blackberry screen*

When Jonghyun puts his Blackberry on his ear once more, the sound has stopped. Then when he looks at his Blackberry screen, the color of it turns into red. Jonghyun widen his eyes. Then his Blackberry is turned off suddenly.

Onew: "How's the result?"

Jonghyun: "Nggg~ no signal. Yeah~ you know…" *white lying*

Onew: "Gosh~"

Minho: "Lemme go outside and try to look for help. I wish when I open the door I directly meet manager." *smirks*

Key: "Can I go with you?"

Minho: "Sure. I don't wanna scared alone by the way." *winks*

Key: "Minho-aah~" *worried*

Taemin: *cackles*

Minho: "Let's go."

Minho and Key is going. Outside the house, they find nothing, but they won't give up that easily. Minho goes to the left side of the house and Key goes to the right side of it. They do really wish they can meet someone they can ask for help to.

Key is walking. Then fortunately, he finds a man sitting.

Key: "Umm~ Excuse me sir, can I ask for a hand, please?"

The man turns his body and stares at Key.

Key: "Ommoh~"

Key is totally surprised. A very old and thin man wears his very dirty and untidy outfits, with extremely sad but sharp eyes staring at him. Key is going speechless. He decides not to continue his conversation. Key wants to go back to the house. When he turns back, he meets Minho.

Key: *shocked by Minho's sudden presence* "God! You shock me so much, dude."

Minho: "Whom did you talk to, hyung?"

Key: "What? You don't see a man sitting there?"

Minho: "No. I saw you self-talking instead." *wants to laugh*

Key: *confused* "No. Umm~ yeah, I was talking to the wind, dude. I was, hahahaha, forget it. Get back to the house."

They go back to the house with bringing nothing at the end. Key can't help thinking still; why Minho couldn't see a man he saw, while he is talking to that man consciously. Key looks back at the place where he talked to the man. The man is still sitting there, he sees.

SHINee is loafing in the house. They really have nothing to do. Until they hear some sounds like their songs are played.

Minho: "Do you guys hear that?"

Taemin: "I hear that, hyung."

Jonghyun: "Me too."

Onew: "I guess the owner of this house like listening to our songs. They do even have some of our songs, right? Hahahahaha~"

Key: "Hahahaha~ that's impossible, hyung. This house is aged already, so the owner might be aged too. The owner absolutely can't listen to our songs, hyung."

Minho: "That's right. Or it can be, only if we are living in the owner's era."

Taemin: *laughs*

Jonghyun: "So… We stay here, again?"

Onew: "Yeah. Let's sleep here for a night more. Wish for miracle, guys. I wish we can meet manager tomorrow, or this night if that can happen."

Jonghyun, Key, Minho, and Taemin: "Amen~"


	4. Chapter 4ending

Morning comes, and SHINee has not moved to any other place.

Taemin: "I wanna go to the toilet.". But no one cares. Taemin pinches Key. Key then looks at Taemin.

Taemin: "I wanna go the toilet, hyung."

Key: *rolls eyes* "Then?"

Taemin: "I wanna you to accompany me." *puppy eyes*

Key: *sighs, then goes with Taemin to look for the toilet*

Taemin: "Is it the toilet? Uh~" *Taemin doubts the toilet he will use*

Key: *speechless seeing the condition of the toilet* "Just go. It's okay."

Key waits outside. Suddenly, Key hears Taemin shouts.

Taemin: "Hyung~! See what I've found!"

Key gets into the toilet. Taemin points at the window in that toilet. He is so damn satisfy.

Key: *asking curiously* "What happens?"

Taemin: "Look, hyung, isn't that place looks like the gas station which we visited?"

Key: *looks outside the window carefully* "I guess you are right." Then they tell other members about this thing.

Other members can't believe in what Taemin has found. But absolutely they are so relieve finding a clue. They directly move on to find another helpful clue. And finally, Jonghyun and Minho find a door which is not too far from the toilet. SHINee then stands in front of the door and open it. They look forward. There is a light that is so shining so that they can't clearly see what are in front of them. Later, the light is not as shiny as it was before. And they finally can see a place looks like the gas station they've visited even it looks so damn far away. They are very happy, but also confused.

Minho: "Why didn't we find this door many days ago? Dammit."

Key: "So, we are using the wrong door these days? The door which we suppose to use is located here."

Onew: *runs toward the door they usually see, the opens it* "If we are going through this door, we will indeed go to that grassy-land. There's no way back we can find."

Jonghyun: "I guess we have set our mind to that door. Look, the stairs to the second floor is located there. The living room is located there, too. So we assume that door is the main door in the front which will lead us back to the gas station. But, we are wrong, indeed."

Taemin: "And this door, hyung, is really covered and out of our reach, this toilet is too. Hyung~ Oh, God~ I still can't help thinking."

Onew: "Let's go, guys, through that door. Let's go meet manager!" *goes in hurry*

SHINee runs to the gas station. Although the gas station look so far from where SHINee is, they are running still. They are running together, because they have one purpose and it's the same, which is going back to the gas station and meeting manager. The gas station look far, still, but they will not stop running. They won't give up and quit, then…

Manager: "Where the hell all of you, guys, have been? We have looked for you, guys, so badly!". Manager suddenly stands there in front of SHINee.

Onew: "Manager? Why are you here, manager?" *looking at manager confusedly*

Manager: "You, guys, when you are talking to each other, don't forget to listen to other sounds, too. I saw you walked to a far place I don't know. We are here shouting at you, yelling your names, but you can't hear. You continued walking, instead. We've been waiting for you, guys, here, since you walked there. Thanks God finally you are back." *stares at SHINee worrily, but feeling relieved too*

Key: "What, manager? You wait for us since we walked out there? Here? You don't go anywhere else? Isn't that tiring? Don't you see we walked toward a big house there? *confused*

Minho: "I guess you are wrong, manager. We walked toward a big house there; you say you don't know where we went?" *still can't get the point*

Jonghyun: "We've been in that house for several days, are you really waiting here, manager? You are still here? You may be wrong, manager." *rebutting manager's explanation*

Taemin: "There's odd thing between us, isn't it, manager? We have been gone for some days, how can you are still standing here? It means… And that big house, manager…"

Manager asks SHINee to directly get into their van and does their responsibility which is finishing their concert.


End file.
